Indestructible
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Kagome makes Sesshomaru listen to one of Disturbed's new songs..... Indestructible.


Bored. That was what Kagome was. Bored out of her ever lasting mind. Her and Sesshomaru had set out earlier that day, for some purpose that she has no idea of. Maybe Sesshomaru just liked to walk around Japan, to keep that heavenly body in shape. Yet, that didn't strike her as a "Sesshomaru" thing that he would do. Sesshomaru was a man with purpose. A goal in life to accomplish. Wondering around Japan just something he wouldn't do...

Speaking of things that were "Sesshomaru" like, a song suddenly popped into her head. With renewed energy, she followed after him until he would stop for her lunch and rest break. She plotted out their afternoon, saliently thanking her mother for getting her one of those ipod stereos. She knew Sesshomaru despised her music, as he called it, and couldn't wait until he heard Disturbed's new CD.

* * *

Kagome hummed as she sat down next to the demon lord. She could just imagine the goofy grin that was plastered on her face, which justified the wary look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What, prey tell, is so amusing?" he finally asked.

"Oh nothing special. But since you asked..." She trailed off as she pulled out her ipod and stereo.

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible sigh. No any more of her blasted music please...

"Oh stop acting like it's the end of the world. You might like this song."

He gave her a hard glare as the song started.

Kagome just sat back and waited for the song to kick in, and when it did, she would mouth the words. She knew that with his sensitive hearing, he could make out the words just fine.

Another mission

The powers have called me away

Another time

To carry the colors again

My motivation

An oath I've sworn to defend

To win the honor

of coming back home again

No explanation

Will matter after we begin

Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within

My true vocation

and now my unfortunate friend

You will discover

A war you're unable to win

Kagome glanced over and was proud to see him actually listening to the song. She knew it...

**I'll have you know**

**That I've become..**

**Indestrustible**

**Determination that is Incorruptible**

**From the other side**

**A terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while your alive**

**I'm an indestructible master of war**

When he heard the chorus, he knew why she made him listen to it. And he believed every word of it too. He is invincible and a terror in battle, and he loved it. Which was why he did even bother to hide the smile that formed on his lips.

**Another reason**

**Another cause for me to fight**

**Another fuse uncovered**

**Now, for me to light**

**My dedication**

**To all that I've sworn to protect**

**I carry my orders **

**Without a regret**

**A declaration**

**Embedded deep under the skin**

**A permanent reminder**

**Of how it began**

**No hesitation**

**When I' am commanded to strike**

**You need to know**

**That you're in for the fight of your life**

Sesshomaru threw Kagome a side ways glance to see her ecstatic. He had a brief thought to act as though he didn't like the song, just the idea of it. But he couldn't crush the absolutely beaming look on her face.

**You will be shown**

**How I've become...**

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is Incorruptible**

**From the other side**

**A terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a look around while your alive**

**I'm an indestructible master of war.**

Now Kagome didn't care about mouthing the words anymore, since she knew that he probably knew most of the words, so she just started singing along.

**I'm...**

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is Incorruptible**

**From the other side**

**A terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while your alive **

**I am indestructible (Indestructible)**

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is incorruptible**

**From the other side **

**A terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while your alive**

**I am indestructible master of war.**

"See, it wasn't so bad. And when I understood what he said, I just knew this song was you." Kagome said while packing everything back up. Right before she put her ipod back up, she heard Sesshomaru call out.

"Wait, I want to hear it again."

Kagome flashed him one of her brilliant smiles and handed him her ipod.

_(Yea I know, another songfic from Disturbed's new CD ... but I can't help it! It's an awesome CD and this one has been nagging at me to write. Every time I listen to the song, it just screams SESSHOMARU so... I had to. I hope you can agree with it, and if you want to hear the song, look it up on youtube or project play list, or to help the band, buy the CD...lol. Read and review as always..._

_I just realized something...why would I put "Read" At the end of the story...? I guess it's better then just "Review")  
_


End file.
